


Hardball Negotiations

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 18:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3947716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard and Gavin discussing a possible acquisition turns into something more. Note: There's a lot of death mentions because they talk about Peter Gregory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hardball Negotiations

When the mariachi band finished playing, Richard sighed and said, “My answer is I don’t know and I have to think about it.” He looked down and said, “It was going to sound more decisive before we got interrupted.”

“I’m sure,” Gavin said politely. After a pause, he asked, “Would you like to go back to my house?”

Richard furrowed his eyebrows. “I’m not going to have a different answer at your house then I do at a Mexican restaurant that you...” He looked down with confusion, “...sit at and bring your own fruit plate to...”

“I’d just like to show you something,” Gavin said.

 

Richard followed Gavin through his mansion. Despite how weird this was, he did get a little caught up in just how cool the house was. When they reached the bedroom, Richard looked around and said, “Okay...it’s a nice house. Is that your point...”

“It’s the kind of house you get when you make rational decisions based in logic,” he said. “Not based in pride.”

Richard furrowed his eyebrows. “But, you do make decisions based on pride. Isn’t that why you’re obsessed with Pied Piper?”

“That’s different. I’m already rich. I already have a house like that. I’m advising you based on your position,” he said. 

Richard nodded. “Okay. Great. I will take your advice and-- not take it-- I mean, think about it and then I will tell you maybe ‘yes’ or maybe ‘no’...”

“When you get like this, you remind me of Pete,” he said. 

“Pete? Peter Gregory?” Richard asked. Gavin nodded. “Don’t you two hate each other?”

“No,” Gavin said immediately. He paused and then said, “Maybe. I guess I’ll never know.” 

Looking at Gavin, Richard had the urge to say ‘I’m sorry’ but then he thought about how he’d bought Gavin’s speech at Peter Gregory’s wake, only to find out he was still ruthlessly trying to destroy Pied Piper. He crossed his arms and told Gavin, “I didn’t know Peter Gregory very well, but Monica did and she told me how afraid of you he was.”

Gavin looked wounded for a second before he looked at Richard with a steady gaze. “That strange, large man who’s always barging in places on your behalf...”

“Erlich?” Richard asked. “What about him?”

“You consider him on your team? An ally?” 

“Yeah...”

“And how often do you feel afraid of him? A few times a week? A few times a day?”

“He’s intimidating, but...”  
“And you fight a lot, right? And during these fights, don’t you ever think that this person is so fundamentally different from you that you can’t even believe you’re working with him?”

“Yeah. I’ve thought that,” Richard admitted.

“You couldn’t even imagine how much worse those conflicts and that feeling of fundamental difference would become when you add in billions of dollars-- not billions of theoretical dollars like what you’re dealing with now, billions of real dollars...and sex on top of that,” he said. 

Richard blinked at the last part. “What? You mean because girls like money or you and Peter were fighting over girls...” When he saw the way Gavin was looking at him, he said, “Oh....oh. Um. I didn’t know that.”

“No one does,” Gavin said. 

“Why are you telling me?” Richard asked.

“I’ve been missing him lately and, like I said, you were reminding me of him. It made me want a relationship with you.”

Richard stared at him, wide-eyed.

“If it’s the word ‘relationship’ that’s scaring you, I really only meant for tonight. I just thought ‘relationship’ would be a gentle way to put it.”

“I don’t know if I want to do that,” Richard said. “You are...sort of ruining my life right now...so that’s...it feels complicated.”

“Wouldn’t you like to relax and forget about that for just a little bit? Because I know I would. Very much,” Gavin said. 

Richard felt weird about the way Gavin was looking at him, not entirely in a bad way. “You really think about me that way?” he asked.

“You’re a very pretty boy,” Gavin said.

Richard laughed that off, totally confused. “Shouldn’t you be having Abercrombie models just, like, flown in or something?” 

“You think I’m that shallow?” Gavin asked, acting offended even though that was generally what he did. He stepped closer to Richard and said, “I like that I respect your intelligence. I like that we have common interests. I’m enjoying having this combination of feelings for someone. And I understand why it feels complicated, but for now, you can completely table my other offer and concentrate on my sexual offer.” 

“I’ve never been with a guy,” Richard murmured. “I’ve only thought about it a little...”

“Do you want to try it?” Gavin asked him.

Richard had a lot of questions and wasn’t sure how to phrase any of them and all that came out of his mouth was, “Will you be nice to me?”

Gavin grinned. “I’ll be so nice to you, babe.” He lightly kissed Richard’s forehead. Richard tilted his head towards him at the affection and Gavin started kissing his mouth. Richard was surprised to realize that he was right, this was relaxing.

For once he wasn’t thinking about work and in a rush it suddenly hit him how long it had been since he’d gotten this kind of affection with someone. He started kissing Gavin harder. He felt Gavin grab his ass, which was a very new feeling but he happily leaned into it. 

Gavin threw him onto the bed. Richard gasped. “You’re pretty strong,” he said breathily as he looked up at him.

“I have a great personal trainer,” Gavin said as he crawled on top of him. He kissed Richard hard and then started undressing him. 

When Richard was naked, Gavin said, “You have an amazing body.”

“Really? I do?” Richard asked. 

Gavin laughed and kissed down his neck. “I’m sorry you’re not used to being with someone who appreciates you.” He bit Richard’s ear. 

When Gavin pinned him down on his stomach, Richard nervously asked, “Oh, what are you--”

“I’m just going to use my tongue. Is that okay?” 

“I-- oh-- yeah, we can try that,” he said. When he felt Gavin rimming him, he let out a breath. “Oh. Wow. Yeah, that is relaxing.”

When Gavin pulled away, Richard curled up and contentedly murmured, “Mmm. That was nice.”

“Do you want to try...” Gavin started circling Richard’s asshole with his finger. 

“Yeah,” Richard said breathily. He was pretty freaked out by how turned on he was, but he definitely wanted more. 

“Does that feel good?” Gavin asked as he pushed his finger into Richard.

“Yeah, it does,” he said. “Mmm.”

“Do you want to get fucked?” Gavin asked in his ear.

“Um, one issue,” he said. He moaned as Gavin moved his finger back and forth. “I feel like the fact that you’re trying to figuratively fuck me with this lawsuit...makes me agreeing to this stuff...degrading or something...”

“Do you think that my dick inside you would feel good, though, Richard?” Gavin asked him. 

Richard pushed his ass up and moaned. “Well...yeah.”

“Do you always do what you should do? Do you ever think about what you want to do?” Gavin asked.

Richard softly said, “I want a little bit of time when I don’t have to think about Pied Piper...I want to get fucked.” 

“Good boy,” Gavin said as he grabbed a condom from his dresser.

Richard felt a little rush of pleasure. “Will you say that again?”

Gavin grinned and petted his hair. “You’re a good boy, Richard.” He put the condom on and then pushed into Richard gently. “Does that feel okay?” 

“It feels really good,” he said. Gavin pulled Richard’s hips up so he could push deep into him. As Gavin fucked him, he started stroking his dick. “Shit that feels so good,” Richard said. When Gavin made him come, he said, “Oh my God, I love you.” He frowned and said, “Oh. Oh no. I didn’t mean that.”

“It’s okay,” Gavin said. He pushed hard into Richard one more time before he came. “It was very cute,” he said in Richard’s ear. 

 

Richard was curled up, watching Gavin change into pajamas. 

“Did you want to borrow some pajamas?” Gavin asked him.

“Um, that’s okay,” he said. 

Gavin grinned and got in bed next to Richard. “Good, I do like you this way,” he said, grabbing Richard’s naked ass. He saw that Richard looked a little stressed out, so he said, “You don’t have to worry that these relations will change anything between us.”

“I mean, I wouldn’t mind if they changed them a little,” he said. “Since you are currently trying to destroy my business...”

“I’m not,” Gavin said firmly. “I just offered you a deal that would save you and your business. I was just saying that you don’t have to take these relations into consideration as you think about the offer. I don’t want to let personal and professional relationships get blurred and mess everything up. Not again.”

Richard looked at him curiously. “Is it...does it feel weird? Knowing you’ve had sex with a dead guy?”

“You understand that he wasn’t dead at the time, right?”

“Oh yeah,” Richard said, closing his eyes and shaking his head, embarrassed.

“So, perhaps that phrasing isn’t the best--”

“Yeah, that makes sense. I’m sorry. I just meant...”

“Yes, it feels very weird,” Gavin told him. “I was always able to live with the fact that I’d messed up the best thing that ever happened to me, to compartmentalize it, because I always felt as though when the time was right, we’d have a talk and everything would work out. No matter how bad the relationship got, it didn’t feel real to me because I always believed it would be repaired in the end. Having that belief ripped away is unimaginably painful.” 

After a pause, Richard asked, “Is that...really? I mean, are you just bullshitting me right now?”  
“It’s remarkable that you would ask me that and that I completely understand why,” Gavin said. 

Richard had no idea what to say to that, so he said, “Um, would sex with me again maybe...make it better.” He cringed and said, “That was a bad suggestion.”

Gavin pulled Richard closer. “It was a wonderful suggestion. You really are a genius.”


End file.
